The present invention generally relates to a bead, a tool and a method for applying the bead to hair. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bead which may be constructed from a pliant material. The tool may have a hooked end which may secure the hair as the bead is placed onto the hair. Because of the resiliency of the material from which the bead is constructed, the bead may be positioned on the hair adjacent to a scalp of a user.
It is, of course, generally known to wear beads in the hair of an individual to provide, for example, decoration to the hair. The bead is generally constructed from a hard material, such as, for example, a hard plastic, wood, or the like. The bead has a tubular shape and is, for example, slipped over one or more strands of hair. The bead, or a collection of beads worn in the hair, may then provide the individual, male or female, with a desired appearance.
However, applying the bead to the hair may be a difficult task. Specifically, the individual or user must manually hold one or more strands of hair and attempt to pass the strands through a hole in the bead. Choosing a less than appropriate amount of strands may cause the bead to unintentionally fall out of the hair while being worn. Choosing a greater than appropriate amount of hair may cause difficulty in passing the strands through the hole and may also cause damage to hair which contacts the bead during the application. Moreover, a difference in length between individual strands of hair may also cause difficulty in placing the bead around the strands of hair.
Further, the user may prefer to wear numerous beads in his or her hair. More specifically, the user may desire to place several beads adjacent to each other on the same strand of hair in, for example, a “stacked” arrangement. Placement of all of the beads onto the strand may be a time-consuming and labor-intensive task.
When worn, the beads may present a number of problems because of the rigidity of the material from which the bead is constructed. For example, during an activity, such as, for example, running, the hair of the user may be moving. The bead may then contact, for example, a face of the user, causing discomfort or pain to the user.
In another example, the rigidity of the bead prevents the user from positioning the bead along the hair in close proximity to the scalp because of a potential for discomfort or pain when the bead is pressed toward the scalp. As a result, the user is faced with limited options for placement of the beads, and, therefore, limited with respect to a number of different appearances created by wearing the beads.
A need, therefore, exists for a bead, a tool and a method for applying the bead to hair which enables the bead to be applied to the hair in a convenient manner; which enables the bead to be worn adjacent to the scalp; and which enables the user to wear the bead during an activity.